Confessions of Love
by Spazzer Monkey
Summary: A series of song fics, beginning with graduation & engagement, ending who knows where


A/N~ This came to me when I was listening to my cd's one day, trying to teach my cat to dance (don't ask).Well, what you see is what you get…Oh, and this is MWPPL, from Lily's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.Nada.Except the few things you might not recognize…those might be mine…no, they're not…The song is Vitamin C's, and the characters are J.K. Rowling's.

# ~Graduation~

Friends Forever

So we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25   
I keep thinking times will never change   
Keep on thinking things will always be the same   
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back   
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track   
And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now   
cause you don't have another day   
cause we're moving on and we can't slow down   
These memories are playing like a film without sound   
  
  


"Come on, you guys!We're gonna get caught if you don't shut up!"

"Sirius, think about it.That's why we made the map! We can see other people, get this, before they see us! We don't have to be as careful!"

Suddenly, I saw something that was not good in any form."SHH! Mrs. Norris, twelve o'clock!"

The five of us dove behind a suit of armor, cowering below James' invisibility cloak.Sure enough, a scrawny brown cat passed us just moments later, sniffing curiously in our direction.

"Please, you guys, can I kick her?" came Sirius' voice from under the cloak."Lily, you'll let me, won't you?" I punched him in the arm in response, signaling him not to.After what seemed like hours, she finally disappeared from view, and we moved on.

Our destination was the Astronomy tower, where we could talk in peace until the early hours of morning.'We' are the Marauders and myself.The Marauders are my four best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.I'm Lily Evans.Once we reached the tower, we removed the cloak and tossed it to the ground.

"You know, I'm really gonna miss this old place…" Remus trailed into nothingness.We all nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys going to do once you leave?I want to be an Auror, I'm just so tired of the Dark wizards killing people."

"I'm with you, James, I think being an Auror would be cool, but I'm not sure.I would've thought you'd want to play Quidditch till your dying day!"

"Contrary to popular belief, Padfoot, I don't want to play professional Quidditch.Besides, you can't make much money at it." James grinned at me as he said this, and I realized that he was honest.

"Well," I added, "I think I want to get a job here, at Hogwarts.I'd love to teach Charms, but maybe I'll just settle down, raise a family…" Everyone, including myself, started laughing at the thought of me in an apron, shaking a finger at a small child.

"I'm not going to get a good job." We all turned to look at Peter, and I put my arm around his shoulder. 

"Why's that?" I inquired. "You're talented!You can have any job you want!" 

"No one would want me to work for them.I'll be scooping ice cream at Fortescue's until I'm fifty."

I glared at Sirius as I heard him whisper something that sounded like, "Yeah, probably!"

  
I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love but it came too soon   
And there was me and you and we got real blue   
We'd stay at home talking on the telephone   
We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared   
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair   
  
  


As we walked back from the tower early the next morning, James put his arm around my waist, prompting memories from the previous summer.

We had just finished our sixth year at Hogwarts a few weeks before, and I was surprised with a visit from Sirius and James.We went for a walk, played Quidditch behind my house, and soon it was dark.Sirius left, but James stayed behind, saying that "My parents think I'm at Padfoot's house…"

We walked around, and James transformed into Prongs.I had helped them with the Animagus transformation during our fifth year, but I still couldn't understand.Why was James a stag?We wandered through the woods together, sometimes I rode on his back, other times, as humans, we held hands.I didn't want that night to end, but I wasn't sure of what was happening…it was all too fast.

We walked on, and soon we were lost.James tried to comfort me by hugging me, but soon, I felt like I needed more.I looked up at him, his scraggly hair falling over his brown eyes, and we kissed.He wasn't the greatest, but after a bit of practice, he rates a solid 8.5 on a scale of 1-10.

I shook my head and was back in the real world. We had almost reached the Gryffindor common room, where Remus, Sirius, and Peter left.James remained, and ushered me back to the Ravenclaw room, safely tucked beneath his cloak.Our pace slowed as we approached the Ravenclaw corridor, neither of us wanted to part.

"I love you, Lily," James told me when we reached the painting that marked the entrance to the common room.

"I know.I love you too, James," I said, and he leaned down and kissed me.I smiled at him, squeezed his hand, and kissed him back."Later…" and I entered the common room, hoping for a few hours' sleep before I had to wake up for class.

And this is how it feels. . .  
  
As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever   
  
  


Memories…the train ride on the first day, Remus showed me how to get through the barrier…sorting, Sirius ripped the hat…flying lessons, Peter broke his ankle falling fifteen feet…double Charms, James made his glasses tap-dance…Memories

  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money   
When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?   
Will we still remember everything we learned in school   
Still be trying to break every single rule?   
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?   
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?   
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking its our time to fly   
  


The day of graduation, the five of us stood speechless.I was holding James' hand, our fingers entwined, all the while wishing we could just disappear under his invisibility cloak for a few hours, just until the ceremony was completed.Unfortunately, as Head boy and girl, we were required to make an appearance.

Finally, Sirius decided to joke around."So, when are you guys moving in with each other?"

Much to his surprise, I replied, "A week from Tuesday, why?"

James looked shocked as well."You are?"

I rolled my eyes and pretended to act sad."You mean…you don't…WANT me to?Oh, James, I thought I was yours…"

Remus and Sirius never even attempted to hide their laughter.

"Oh, boy, James!" Remus quipped, "I think she's got you there!We all know you would accept the proposition!"

Before we knew it, Dumbledore had come up to us and ushered James and I away from our friends.We each had to shake hands with all of our classmates.I was fine with this, but I knew that James would have to struggle when he had to shake Severus' hand…James just didn't understand my Slytherin friend.

We got up on the stage and sat, waiting for the whole thing to finish.We received our diplomas first, then greeted literally hundreds of young wizards.Finally, it was over.Never had I been that stressed out.

"Come on, Lily, let's go for a walk.It'll do you good."

"Alright, but we need to get back there, Dumbledore won't like us wandering off before crowning the new Heads."

He led me to a secluded part of the school grounds on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.I recognized it immediately; we had had many late-night dates there.It was in this very spot that we gave ourselves to each other just a month before.

"Lily, I love you, you know that, right?"

"How could I not?You tell me at least ten times a day!I love you too, James."

His face lit up in a grin, and he bent down and kissed me.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What!?Oh, I'm sorry, James, you just startled me!" 

I looked into his eyes, and saw a glimmer of hope."Alright.I will.When?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'Yes.'You want to wait a few years, or just wait until we can Apparate, and visit Vegas?"

He said nothing, but he swept me up into his arms and kissed me.I wrapped one arm around his back and the other behind his neck, holding him in it. When the kiss ended, he picked me up and decided to carry me back to the ceremony.I just wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

And this is how it feels. . .  
  
As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change   
Come whatever,   
We will still be friends forever

Memories…Quidditch matches, Sirius streaming four-letter words from the commentator's box…full moons, Remus always "missing"…potions, Peter repeatedly melting his cauldron…Yule ball, James kissing me under the stars…memories  
  


  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end   
And suddenly it's like we're women and men   
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?  
I keep-keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking that it's our time to fly   
  


We returned to the ceremony and people were watching us carefully; some looked jealous, others, wistful. We were soon joined by Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail, and we told them our plans.

"Oh, wow! You guys can't be serious!" Peter said with unexpected glee.

"I wanna be the best man!Me, me, me!!!"

"Sirius, shut up."

"Okies, Prongs!"

"James!"

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Be nice to your friends!Let Padfoot be the best man if he wants to; he _is_ your best friend, after all."

"What's this I hear about a best man?" The five of us swung around to face a sparkling-eyed Headmaster.

"Well, Headmaster…"

"Please, James, call me Albus.That goes for the rest of you as well.You're no longer students."

"Um, ok, well, Albus, Lily and I are going to be married."

The old man's face literally lit up with delight."Oh, I simply adore weddings!You are free to have it in the Great Hall, if you'd like.Many people before you have found it a wonderful place to exchange vows."At this, James turned and looked at me. 

"Well, Lily, what do you say?"

"Professor, I mean, Albus, will my family be able to visit?They're Muggles."

"Of course!They just can't see the outside walls."

"Then it's set."

  
As we go on, we remember   
All the times we had together   
And as our lives change  
Come whatever, we will still be friends forever.

(Author's rambunctious rambling: Did you guys like it?I wanted to have it so Lily was already pregnant w/ Harry but didn't know, but his birthday came at a bad time…most people that are seven months pregnant know about it.Oh, well, they'll just have a fun honeymoon.Lol)


End file.
